Building automation systems typically use a network of fixed sensors installed throughout a building to monitor the building and control building systems. The costs associated with installing fixed sensors and the lack of retrofit ability for existing buildings may hinder the widespread adoption of building automation solutions. Additionally, fixed sensors may require extensive recalibration over large areas of building infrastructure, which may render the original costs of the fixed sensors as a sunk cost.